cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paludumian Republic
Ume, officially the State of Ume (Umica Ieti I-ye-ti, in New Standard Umic; Ujmi Kynkégar Shynk-ka-gela in Ostlandic), is a nation-state on New Earth, founded by Nuulish Scovian army veteran refugees in 5763 (with Aevarian refugees aiding in the economic expansion of the state). Its economic and cultural capital, Ume City, is cradled by the Umic plains on the eastern coast of the continent. Ume was absorbed into United Earth in 5890, where its largest cities Ume and Thornica function as the judical and industrial capitals of the world, respectively. The old Umic State was restored as the Federation of Umic States after the federation of Ume and Thornia. Ume was established as a military-ruled state, but the city's militia eventually let go of control, leaving the city's governance to the people. Anarcho-capitalism arose as land-owning companies used their profits from their territories to help develop the city. Ume abandoned anarcho-capitalism on a state level in 5783 (exactly 20 years after its founding) and replaced it with its current 'elective dictatorship'. In 5796 (13 years after the beginning of the elective dictatorial system), a cabinet consisting of three members was added. Aiwanism was also made the national religion and philosophy. In 5800, the Umic language was officially adopted as the national language of Ume. The numerous provinces and regions of the empire were regrouped into 5 regions. In 5807, the democratic form of government was replaced by an autocratic monarchic military dictatorship which bases its governance on moralistic ideals. However in 5808, democratic rule was re-established in the capital, under the observance of the Imperial government. In 5811, the unpopular Imperial government was disbanded and replaced with a social contract - that the people of the land are to be jointly responsible for the political fate and economics of the nation. In 5812, the Öster language of the old Ostär region began to take shape as an alternative language of administration. However, Öster quickly vanished during the 5830s as the central government began to put down regional nationalist movements and culture. In the years between 5828 and 5850, Ume rapidly spread its borders southwards beyond the Gnokka peninsula. Its government became increasingly authoritarian due to the Xandu-Ume War and paranoia over instability and the collapse of the empire. In 5841, the decision was made to appoint a secondary Ezgeriet to rule the southern half of the empire. Ever since, the empire has been ruled by two Ezgeriets, with Ume City remaining a direct democracy. Thornica has become the de facto administrative capital of the north, while the south has yet to select a location for its administrative capital. Ume’s participation in the World War between 5828 to 5890 caused its development to slow and ravaged its economy. The Umic empire broke up into multiple states within United Earth - Ume, Thornia, and Yhuga. The meeting of Umic and Tyavylian officials led to the cession of Yhuga to Tyavyli in 5900. In the same year, Ume and Thornia reunited. Ume is an economic superpower, a naval power, a technologically innovative society, and controls a vast empire stretching from the eastern mountain ranges of the continent to the islands on the eastern edge of the Eastern Ocean, from the northern coast of the western continent to the Flower Isles in the South Sea. Etymology Ume is a heavily evolved version of the name 'Nuuland', a nation on Old Earth. The name Ume originated as Uma, which was the name the Scovian people used to describe their nation during the last phase of its existence before the collapse of stable governments across Old Earth in 3207 AD. History First Republic under Direct Democracy (5760-5783) The Umic people ruled their capital collectively as an anarchist collective, while their overseas provinces are managed by their own privately-run companies. Two major ventures ran most of the empire - the South Seas Company, and Intelogica. Their territories stretched from the inland regions west of the Ume capital region, and north-to-south along the eastern coast of the continent and the western coast of the landmass on the other side. Second Republic under Elective Dictatorship (5783-5796) In 5783, an elective dictatorship was established to coordinate the efforts of managing the territories of the anarcho-capitalist home province, the public provinces, and the company provinces. Current Ezgeriet, Wey Yao, became the first Ezgeriet in that year. In the late 5780s, the South Seas Company forfeited its easternmost mainland provinces due to the distance. Its western mainland provinces were donated to the state. Third Republic under Oligarchy (5796-5804) In 5796, the government was reorganised to include a cabinet (the Council of Three). The state budget and the Ezgeriet's policies were, for the first time, directed towards improving infrastructure in the capital. This could be seen as the end of the free and unchecked freedom of the city's residents as the government now made direct rulings on how the capital was to be developed. Then-Ezgeriet Clarence founded the Party of the Moderate Left, which later became the Umic People's Socialist Party. In 5800, the empire was reorganised into 5 regions, of which 4 are directly controlled by the central government based in the capital, while 1 (the Tyavylian Autonomous Region, or Tyavyli Autonï Ländar) was given self-government. The name of the country was also drastically shortened. In 5801, Ezgeriet Andrian was deposed in a bloodless political coup as a result of the Ezgeriet's failure to respond appropriately to a government operation which cost the nation greatly (in terms of resources). Ezgeriet Andrian had the shortest Ezgerietship in the country's history. The new interim Ezgeriet, Clarence, announced a state of emergency and put forward a list of emergency authoritarian laws that became a part of the government's martial law plans (one of which allows the Ezgeriet to sack the un-elected members of the Council of Three). As according to the new laws implemented by the interim Ezgeriet, the residents of Tyavyli were to be officially granted equal citizenship to those living in the capital. The interim Ezgeriet had also suggested the creation of a democratically-elected 'regional Ezgeriet' or 'Ezgerländar' to replace the government-appointed governor, as well as a regional council. Tyavyli's developmental plan (the Declaration of 5796) was terminated, as the government now forced Tyavyli's residents to pay the standard tax rate. A radical move made by the interim Ezgeriet was to remove the extra-territorial rights of company-owned lands. This decree could be considered to be the de facto end of free spirit of the nation's anarcho-capitalist beginnings. In 5802, just a year after the overthrow of Ezgeriet-emeritus Andrian, the 4th Ezgerietal elections took place. For the first time 2 candidates contested the office of Ezgeriet. Ezgeriet-emeritus Andrian ran in the elections with the promise of a progressive, inclusive (i.e. an all-citizens council in place of the Council of Three) and transparent government, while another Ezgeriet-emeritus, Wey Yao, promised a government that would continue to strengthen the state of national security, the economy, and the question of Tyavyli. Citizens in the Umica Hvustad Ländar mostly supported Wey Yao, while citizens in Tyavyli Autonï Ländar mostly supported Andrian. Wey Yao's victory meant the continuation of the lack of democratic means of electing a regional Ezgerländar for Tyavyli, as Wey Yao instead chose to appoint Jason as the second Uzgerländar of Tyavyli. Brief anti-government protests took place in Tyavyli due to the disappointment over the lack of democratic means of electing a governor. After the 5802 elections, Ezgeriet-emeritus Clarence's party, the Party of the Moderate Left, first renamed itself the Umic People's Communist Party, only to change it to the Umic People's Socialist Party shortly after. In 5804, the party was disbanded. Ezgeriet-emeritus Clarence is now the head of the centre-left Nationalist Party (originally named the Neutral Party. In 5803, a series of political conflicts across the country led to the Council of Three voting to force Tyavyli to gain independence. Despite protests from Tyavylians, the government urged Tyavylians that independence was for their own good. The vote took place shortly before Tyavyli was supposed to be brought under the tax system, where members of the National Party pointed out that Tyavyli would suffer greatly as the regional already lacks enough resources for its own development. Fourth Republic (5804-5807) In 5804, the members of the Council of Three voted to abolish the council in place of public assemblies. As dedicated civil servants were no longer managing certain sectors of the economy in the name of the government, Ezgeriet Wey Yao decided to privatise a majority of the government (on the urging of the Nationalist Party). The Ezgeriet promulgated that all taxes except the iron tax. Large sectors of the government were privatised in 5804 - urban planning, land management, road works, water works, redstone research, and energy production. In 5805, the Nationalist Party (which had shifted from the centre-right to the centre-left) has vowed to renationalise some aspects of public works (mainly road management, the urban planning authority, land management, and water works). The Nationalist Party felt increasingly frustrated by unfair trading, mostly by the Ezgeriet and wealthy citizens. Autocracy (5807-5811) In the middle of 5807, Ezgeriet Wey Yao was overthrown in a military coup by Ezgeriet-emeritus and Chief of the Navy, Clarence. Clarence then declared himself Wzgeriget (Emperor), and began stamping out resistance by force. The Ezgeriet Wey ended his resistance in late 5807. Nearly 40 years of democratic or partially democratic government was over in Ume. Xandu became the first country to recognise the new Imperial government. As a gift, the Wzgeriget ceded control of the Norder Ländar region to Xandu. The position of Wzgeriget was later renamed to Tzag. The elected position of Ezgeriet was also restored for the city government of Ume City. In 5808, the Umic Empire was reorganised into numerous prefectures, with Umic citizens gaining both ownership and governance responsibilities over these newly-split territories. The Umic Empire's citizens also participated in the first election for a United Nations Secretary-General - with support split between Ray (Xandu) and Dimithri (Tyavyli). It was at the urging of the Umic Tzag that Dimithri should run for the position in order to improve the conditions in his own country (which was under the rule of Jason the Tyrant) - this eventually lead to the Tyavylian Civil War, which saw the rise of a new democratic government. In this era, Xandunese influence in the region began to grow, with Xandunese architecture creeping into Ume City and Xandunese cultural practices being adopted by the citizens of Ume. Surprisingly good economic and diplomatic relations with Xandu could be seen as the catalyst to this. Xandunese Kebabism religious beliefs began to spread into Ume, with Umians sometimes praying to both Aiwa and Kebabi. Fifth Republic and First Federation (5811-5841) In 5811, the unpopularity of the Imperial government led to, first, the creation of a replacement socialist government which lasted briefly, and secondly, the abolishment of the highest offices of the country, leaving the position of Ezgeriet as the only official government title - but only for the governance of the city. The former Emperor declared his lands to be the basis of a new kingdom - the Kingdom of Öster (Kennigth ef Othaar). Österic dialects began to take ahold as the new language of administration in the region. Öster was disestablished as a kingdom, and became a constituent autonomous territory within the union. In 5821, Öster became the State of Aeothær. The then-newly-elected Ezgeriet, Wey Yao, granted Aeothær autonomy in fiscal policy. In 5822, the name Aeothær was changed to Aethar. The province of Ostland was also made a shared territory between Aethar and the autonomous state under the rule of Shuxian. World War and Collapse (5828-5870) The Ezgeriets gained absolute power during the 5820s and 5830s as the Xandu-Ume War threaten the stability of the country. Ume City regained its direct democracy after the war as a result of protests against the national government’s poor handling of the post-war famine and plague crisis. The decision to split the administration of the country into two was made in 5841. The country had gradually expanded southwards within the space of 20 years, and within that time the Ezgeriets were mostly stuck in the north due to the Xandu-Ume War. The states of Thornia and Yhuga assumed more autonomy as the central regions of the empire became more entrenched in the war. In the 5840s, the Ostlandic language and the Oster dialect of Umic both became secondary languages of government in the north. The Oster dialect of Umic would eventually disappear as the Thornian state government revived the Thornic language. The Thornian government would eventually begin efforts to have the Umic and Thornic languages merged to form New Standard Umic. Ume’s conflict against Xandu eventually expanded into an all-out world war against the Dark Realm of Han and the First Tyavylian Republic. The Umic state collapsed and numerous factions arose, attempting to seize control of the entire country. The People's Worker's Socialist Party (PWSP) dominated the southern parts of the country, attempting to establish the Umic Worker’s Republic. The Organisation for the Restoration of Democratic Order (ORDO) was established by the Umic government-in-exile in Thornica to restore the old pseudo-democratic regime. ORDO eventually gave in to internationalists who demanded the creation of a united planetary government. The organisation excepted that the restoration of the old Umic nation was impossible when the PWSP’s conflict spread to Tyavyli and Xandu. Divided under United Earth authority (5890-5900) The Umic empire was divided into 3 constituent states of United Earth with some mainland territory ceded to other states as a consequence of starting the war. The Umic states were heavily involved in fighting against Hannic and PWSP insurgents worldwide between 5890 and 5900. All three Umic states sent representatives to the Congress of Shanjing in 5900 - where the Great Reforms of 5900 took place. Ume, Thornia, and Yhuga formed the Association of Umic States shortly before Yhuga’s Umic population decided to migrate back to Ume and cede Yhuga’s territory to Tyavyli. The Associated of Umic States became the Federation of Umic States, and then the State of Ume, as Ume and Thornia believed that reuniting would be positive for economic growth and development. Reunification (5900-Present) The newly reunited Umic state negotiated a new northern border with Xandu, establishing the ‘Sava Line’ - an arbritary border line running through the middle of the Sava desert in the north. Ume and Xandu also agreed to set the price of a stack of hay bales at 20 iron ingots. Government * Oligarchic republic ** Head of the nation - The Ezgeriet (Kynkélá-voturégi in Ostlandic, and Escatoriator in Thornic) is the symbolic head of the nation. They are elected by a citizen’s assembly. An Ezgeriet’s term lasts for 7 years, after which a new Ezgeriet must be elected. The Ezgeriet assumes executive powers if the country is under attack. ** Government of the provinces - The provinces are governed by Governors who has near-absolute power within their state. Most Governors derive their power from their joint political and military influence within their provinces. Governors are answerable to the Ezgeriet. * Direct democracy - All cities, towns and large villages are usually given the right to function as direct democracies. All citizens get to voice their opinion and vote on motions in a local citizens’ council. Government of Ume City Ume City is governed by a citizen's assembly. Any Umic citizen may participate in the assembly. However, the Ezgeriets may veto motions passed by the assembly. Former government positions Ezgerländars were the governors of autonomous regions, who by right must be elected by the people of a region. Uzgerländars were the appointed counterparts of an Ezgerländar, who normally controlled sparsely or barely population regions. Uzgekravis were captains of claimed territories - meaning that the governance of the territory is regarded more as an uncertain mission rather than a fixed and stable job. Uzgekravis may become Uzgerländars when the territory is officially absorbed into the commonwealth. Uzgirions are appointed leaders of a district within a region or a city who normally handle infrastructure management, public safety, and local tax collection. Any title beginning with 'Ezger-' means that the holder of that office must be elected by the public in a democratic manner. In Umic, 'Ezger' means 'most respectable (EZ-et) commander (GER-iot)'. Any title beginning with 'Uzger-' means that the holder of that office must be appointed by the Tzag. In Umic, 'Uzger' means 'most trusted (UZ-et) commander (GER-iot)'. Any title beginning with 'Uzge-' signifies that the holder of that office is entrusted with ruling over the territory by his/her superior (anyone with a title beginning with 'Ezger' or 'Uzger'). In Umic, 'Uzge' means 'most trusted (UZ-et) officer (GE-njon)'. The hierarchy of executive leaders of territories are listed in order of seniority: * Ezgeriet - Supreme Leader of the Commonwealth * Ezgerländar - Elected Governor, Commanding General of an Autonomous Region * Uzgerländar - Appointed Governor, Commanding General of a Region * Uzgekravi - Captain, Commanding Officer of a Claimed Territory * Uzgerion - Officer of a District Former Cabinet The country was under the de facto rule of the Council of Three between 5796 to 5804 - a period of 8 years. The Council of Three initially acted as an advisory council to the Ezgeriet, but its members eventually took on a more hands-on role with governance. The council was disbanded in 5804, a year after Tyavylian independence, as the public and members of the council felt that the council was only necessary when the unruly Tyavylians were still under Umic rule. The cabinet consisted of three members (one of which was always the Ezgeriet) who controlled aspects of Umic society: * Vaalhus (Strength) - de facto head of the military and the de facto manager of the state's finances * Hlyetki (Spirit) - de facto Supreme Judge and the head of the state's agricultural activities * Yhteys (Unity) - Regional and Colonial Administration; and the de facto manager of the state's infrastructure Administrative divisions The State of Ume contains more than two dozen integrated metropolitan districts grouped into 5 provinces (of which some are autocratic lordships whilst others are 'public provinces' under the protection of neighbouring lordships), and numerous external provinces and territories. External provinces and territories are not prioritised in the state budget but this may change with incoming national reforms. The country has influence over the Gnokkan peninsula, eastern continent (Ostland and the Eastern Lands) and New Darrowby (south-west of Gnokka). Prior to the World War, the government expressed its interest in establishing Umic colonies in those far-flung territories. As of 5900, the Umic central government does not claim those territories formally, whilst provincial governments continue holding on to their claims. The Flower Islands are governed as a largely autonomous lordship, with the Arjiloja peninsula functioning as a colony of a colony. Metropolitan Districts Largest Settlements Traditional Regions and Prefectures Before 5808, the Umic Empire was divided into 1 urban region, and 3 frontier/dependent regions. The word 'region' is 'ländar' in the Standard Umic language. The dependent regions were ruled by and from the capital. After 5808, the empire was reorganised into a series of prefectures which functioned more like minor fiefs to the Tzag. In 5811, the wealthy land owners of the country began to consolidate their own personal power in their territories as the Imperial government crumbled. Traditional Regions: * Umica Hvüstad Ländar (Ume Capital Region, includes modern Bircalanium) * Ostär Ländar (Eastern Region, modern Thornia) * Gnokka Ländar (Gnokka Region) Claimed regions were to be under a new category of territories - kravs (claims). Kravs are to be governed by an Uzgekravi (captain).